demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Sanya/Russian
СТРАНИЦА В ПРОЦЕССЕ ПЕРЕВОДА. Демон Саня также имеет человеческий облик. =Информация= Demon Sanya SC5 01.png|Демон Саня Демон Саня (悪魔 三亜, Акума Санья) оригинальный персонаж. Он был придуман Демоном саней (также известным как SOLDIER Cloud Strife) в 1999 году. Изначально Саня "Демон" создавался только для серии игр WCW/WWF/WWE. В моменты, когда Саня становился злым, он превращался в Демона. Но когда в серии Soul появился "режим Создания персонажа", Демон получил новую жизнь и предысторию. Дополнения *В русском языке "Саня" это укороченная форма имена Александра (как Билл от Вильям). Значит примерно тоже самое, что и "Алекс". *У Демона сани есть татуировка на левой руки. Она символизирует Тёмное Пламя или Чёрное крыло. *В человеческом облике у Сани красные зрачки. Иногда и Демон Саня имеет такие же красные глаза (все зависит от редактора персонажа). *В наше время Саня живёт в человеческом облике, но иногда... *Внешний облик Сани был позаимствован у его создателя. *Многие сравнивают человеческий облик Сани с такими персонажами, как Albert Wesker ("Resident Evil"), Volt Krueger ("The Bouncer"), Johnny Bravo и даже Duke Nukem. *Персонажи, оказавшие сильное влияние на образе и характере Демона Сани: Asura/Yuda ("Samurai Shodown"), Overfiend/Choujin ("Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend"), Devilman ("Devilman: The Demon Bird"). *В некоторых играх Демон Саня носит прозвище "Инфернал". *Curtis из Aval Organization (SCVI) выглядит как Саня в своём человеческом облике. То же лицо, та же причёска и цвет. А когда Кёртис впадает в состояние Берсерка, его глаза становятся красными. *В SoulCalibur VI дизайн Yoshimitsu имеет некоторые сходства с дизайном Демона Сани. Тот же цвет кожи, заостренные уши, и он начал называть себя "Демоном". *Если фотографию Сани изменить в негатив, в цветовой гамме он станет Демоном Саней. *Демон Саня использует схожие приёмы и броски, как в играх WWE, так и в SoulCalibur: **"Inverted DDT" ("Calamity Fall" Siegfried'а) **"Drop Kick" ("Drop Kick" Siegfried'а) **"Chokeslam" ("Demon Laser Cannon" Devil Jin'а) Отношения *Нексус - отец. *Елена - мать. Раньше была ангелом. *Абаддон - старший брат. *Абигор и Бладиан - младшие братья. *Лекса - в прошлом помошница и поклонница. Она влюблена в демона, но единственный способ впечатилить его - одержать победу над ним. Их отношения осложнились, когда Александр оставил Братство демонов. Лекса стала "Адской Гончей" и была послана, отыскать Александра в мир смертных. *Ангелина и Демиан - дети Лексы и Демона Сани. Лекса дала жизнь и вырастила их в мире демонов в тайне от их отца. Дети никогда не видели их отца, но слышали немало историй и легенд о его приключениях. *Лили - его королева. На протяжении многих лет службы Александр стал любимфм воинов Королевы Демонов Лили. *Киллер - создание Лексы. По приказу Лексы Киллер стал телохранителем демона. *Чёрный Ниндзя был противником, но позднее стал союзником. *Дренейские сёстры Алетта и Кармелла стали союзницами демона, после того, как он спас их. *Джессика - подруга и компаньон. *Паук Серик - старые друзья. *Немезида - враг. *Кристина была спасена Александром из беды. Так они и познакомились, а позднее и сблизились. Девушка помогала демону адаптироваться в новом мире. Спустя несколько лет Кристина погибла, пытаясь защитить Александра. Она навсегда осталась памяти демона. *Андрей - сотрудник Института Прикладной Экзофизики, который получил задание, завербовать демона. Позднее они стали напарниками и противостояли отрядам зачистки Института. *Мэлья была завербована в ту же команду, что и Александр. Какое-то время были близки. *Мышка, Белый Хакер и Ками - союзники. *Саша была командиром команды, в которую позднее перевели Александра. В прошлом, когда Саша ещё была ребёнком, она случайно освободила огненного демона из его заточения.Александр спас девушку от своего брата - Бладиана. Через 10 лет Александр был переведён в распоряжение Саши, но отказывался выполнять её приказы. Есть ещё кое что между этими двумя... Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Отношения Игры и Медиа Саня / Демон Саня появлялся в следующих играх: *Эра Водолея *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *Need For Speed: No Limits *Rock Band *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI *Tekken 6 *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 *WWE 2K16 *WWF Attitude (1999) *WWF SmackDown! (2000) *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Вдохновение и сходство Персонажи, повлиявшие на образ Сани / Демона Сани: *Angel / Archangel "X-Men" *Asura / Yuda "Samurai Shodown" *Cloud Strife "Kingdom Hearts" *Devilman "Devilman: The Demon Bird" *Devil Jin "Tekken 3" *Overfiend (Choujin) "Urotsukidoji: Legend Of The Overfiend" *Rock Howard "Fatal Fury: Mark Of The Wolves" *Siegfried Schtauffen (Nightmare) "Soul Blade / SoulCalibur" *Tohma Kuki "Samurai Shodown: Warrior's Rage" *Venom / Eddie Brock "Spider-Man" Персонажи, в которых угадывается сходство с образом Сани / Демона Сани: *Albert Wesker "Resident Evil" *Clark Still "The King Of Fighters" *Dante "Devil May Cry" *Hellboy "Hellboy" *Jecht "Final Fantasy X / Dissidia" *Kaede "Last Blade" *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) "Dark Stalkers" *Nero (demon form) "Devil May Cry V" *Orochi "Warriors Orochi" *Sol Badguy "Guilty Gear X" *Spiritus "Dissidia Final Fantasy NT" *Zato-1one "Guilty Gear X" ---- =Вселенная SoulCalibur= История 'Задолго до Soul Blade' Читайте: #"Вызов Братства - Часть 1" #"Вызов Братства - Часть 2" #"Легенда О Демоне Сане" ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Много лет спустя Александр наконец-то нашёл Великого Короля-Героя Алгола. Поднимаясь на Башню Памяти, Александр уже предвкушал, как легко одолеет Алгола и получит мечи. И больше никто не помешает ему, уничтожить мечи раз и навсегда. Но демон опоздал. Он победил короля, но Соул Эдж и Соул Калибур были утеряны в битве между Зигфридом и Кошмаром. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Читайте рассказ "Соул Эдж против Соул Калибура" ---- 'После событий серии Soul' Читайте: #"Закат Эпохи Соул Эджа и Соул Калибура" #"Тёмный Клинок" #"Тёмный Мститель" #"Добро пожаловать домой" Аркадная концовка Александр, наконец, уничтожил носителя Соул Эджа. Глаз Соул Эджа со страхом уставился на демона. "Я слишком долго пытался защитить человечество от проклятия этого меча. Возможно, пришло время показать ему настоящую силу Соул Эджа. Я уничтожу всех охотников за мечом, и все эти жалкие людишки познают истинный кошмар.". Тёмное пламя окружило сурового демона, сжимающего в руке проклятый меч Соул Эдж. Стиль боя Александр использует боевые стили Зигфрида and Кошмара. Также он использует стили боя Засаламеля (SCIV и VI) и Дьявола Джина (SCV). Оружие Безымянный Безымянный - основное оружие - огромный двуручный меч. Безымянный имеет ту же форму, что и Реквием Зигфрида. Demon Sanya SC6 09.jpg|Оружие: Безымянный Соул Эдж Александр использует несколько видов Соул Эджа Кошмара - Соул Эдж (Привычный) and Соул Эдж (Зародыш) (SCIV). Demon Sanya SC4 17.JPG|Оружие: Соул Эдж (SCIV) Demon Sanya SC5 28.png|Оружие: Соул Эдж (SCV) Demon Sanya SC6 14.jpg|Оружие: Соул Эдж (SCVI) Коса Смерти Коса Смерти - альтернативное оружие Александра. Он использовал её, когда был верховныхм демоном Братства. Коса Смерти имеет ту же форму, что и Иркалла Засаламеля. Demon Sanya SC6 88.jpg|Оружие: Иркалла Рукопашный бой В истиной форме демон не использует оружия, лишь приёмы рукопашного боя и силу огня. Основан на стиле боя Дьявола Джина. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 62.JPG|Оружие: Рукопашный бой (SCV) Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 5.JPG|Оружие: Сила огня (SCV) Critical Finish Frozen Hell Demon Sanya uses his sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up the sword by raising it into the sky. As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Soul Edge Demon Sanya beats his opponent in the stomach and then makes a powerful uppercut. The enemy flies up. Demon plunges Soul Edge into the ground. Soul Edge produces incredible power, destroying the enemy. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Demon's Gate Demon Sanya knocks his opponent back and starts drawing a symbol in the air. A void appears behind the opponent and Demon Sanya throws them into it. Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 12.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 14.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Demon Sanya SC4 Battle 15.JPG|Critical Finish: Demon's Gate Critical Edge Frozen Hell (SCV) Demon Sanya raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 31.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 16.JPG|Critical Finish: Frozen Hell Fire Sword (SCVI) Demon Sanya slashes his opponent into the air, charges his zweihander and hits his opponent. Soul Edge (SCV) Demon Sanya says "Taste power...", and does one heavy slash to knock his opponent to the ground while saying "Now begone!". It can be charged to do more damage, and even kill some characters in one hit. The first few frames of his Critical Edge can Guard Impact attacks (slightly longer if charging), but it will do less damage to the opponent. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 19.JPG|Critical Finish: Soul Edge Soul Edge (SCVI) Demon Sanya stab his sword into the ground and causes an explosion which knocks his opponent back. He later comes out of the mist riding on a demonic horse and charges and hits his opponent. Fire Demon (SCV) Demon Sanya starts to spread his wings and starts a diving kick at the opponent that lauches them in the air twice until the Demon Sanya begins to do a powerful eye laser beam and performs a grab move that slams the opponent to the ground. Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 52.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 54.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya Vs Abigor SC5 7.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon Sanya SC5 Battle 61.JPG|Critical Finish: Fire Demon Demon's Gate (SCVI) Demon Sanya makes time stop which freezes his opponent, slices his opponent with his scythe, then snaps to continue time. Soul Charge Nameless Alexander has a special state called Dark Legacy, being reached either by a Guard Impact move, or when he's under low health, which grant him additional options such as new Lethal Hit combos, and grant him access to Soul Wave. Soul Edge Alexander regains his Night Behind Stance, and many of his moves will cause him to enter Terror Charge, which allows him to access one Soul Charge-exclusive move. Scythe of Death Alexander can cast and stack up to three levels of curse on his opponent, which he can then spend on an ability to temporarily freeze time. The time freeze duration is proportional to the level of curse stacked. Stats SoulCalibur IV Demon Sanya SC4 Details 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC4 Details 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC4 Details 3.JPG|Weapon: Scythe of Death SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:39, 31 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 0:0, 0 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:0, 5 *Tattoo: 0:43, 31 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 31 *3 outfit: 0:0, 25 *4 outfit: 4 4 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 1.JPG|Weapon: Nameless Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 2.JPG|Weapon: Soul Edge Demon Sanya SC5 Stats 3.JPG|Fire Demon Stage SoulCalibur IV Tower of Remembrance - Encounter (Siegfried and Nightmare's battleground). Demon Sanya SC4 Stage.jpg|Tower of Remembrance - Encounter SoulCalibur V Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos (Pyrrha Ω's battleground). Demon Sanya SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Denevér Castle: Eye of Chaos Music Theme "Hubris" (SoulCalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''Let's see how well you fight.'' *''Put down your weapon if you wish to live.'' *''It seems we're both destined for hell.'' *''Very well then. I shall fight you.'' *''Here I come!'' *''Kneel!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''Now, kneel before me.'' *''Crawl at my feet!'' *''You are wasting your time with your rhetoric.'' *''I shall take in your resentment.'' *''An empty victory!'' *''I guess I could have eased off a little.'' SoulCalibur V / VI *''What do you hope to accomplish?'' *''Why do you choose to fight? '' *''This is it!'' *''Kneel before me!'' *''What's this?!'' *''What is this?'' *''How could this be?'' *''So this is my end...'' *''You foiled me again!'' *''You're death will be painless.'' *''Taste power!'' *''Now begone! '' *''You are an worthy opponent indeed.'' *''My power knows no bounds.'' *''You are powerless before me.'' *''There is no hope for you.'' Fan Games Demon Sanya appears in some Fan Games: *SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny *The Soul Calibur Chronicles *SoulCalibur: A Crack in Time (as Quick Battle opponent) SoulCalibur: Dawn Of Destiny Episode 3 - Sins Of The Father Demon Sanya takes away the some detritus of the broken Soul Edge from Denevér Castle. But over time the detritus become alive. They are fused and take the form of Soul Edge. "It cannot be!" He doesn't know that soul of Soul Calibur war corrupted by Soul Edge, and a new evil form was appears. For safety Demon hid the cursed blade in a bandage, and goes off to start his new quest - to find out what happened with Soul Calibur and why Soul Edge was resurrected so fast. "Maybe this power is still useful." At night, traveling through the Unknown Forest Demon got a feeling that someone had followed him. Demon Sanya: - Show yourself! Ivy came from behind a tree. Ivy: - Hmm... A demon? You're another Soul Edge keeper. You have something that I need. Demon Sanya: - And you...? Hmm... I know you. Your blood is the same as your father's. He had owned Soul Edge for a very long time a while back ....Cervantes de Leon. Ivy: - HE'S NOT FATHER TO ME!!! *Battle 3 *Playable character: Demon Sanya (Weapon: Soul Edge (Veiled)) *Opponent: Ivy (Weapon: Valentine) (3 out of 5 battles) *Stage: Unknown Forest: Dark Night *Battle Objective: Defeat Ivy by using 2 Ring Outs. After the battle Demon Sanya lowered his sword. Ivy: - I've lost... although I am curious, why didn't you just simply kill me at the spot? Demon Sanya: - I don't need to kill you. You are not copy of your father. This is good for you, but if you obtain this sword, you will be none more than another lost soul of a pirate whom hunts the souls of others. Think about it. Farewell countess. Ivy watches him. Though not only her... ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Sanya "the Demon" are appears. Final image of a dark blue demon was formed only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Originally the character was conceived as a human with demonic powers, but after appearing in Soul series character became a demon in human form. Sanya is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Killer and Black Ninja. And he is a member of the team "1/35" together with Spider Serik. In WWE 2K16 Lexa and Jessica team up with Demon Sanya (Demons & Dragons team). Sanya / Demon Sanya appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWF Attitude (1999) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2009 #WWE 2K16 Demon Sanya WWE2K16 03.JPG|Attire (2016) Demon Sanya WWE2K16 01.JPG|Attire (1999) Finishers *Demon's Rage (Stone Cold Stunner / RKO) *Fallen Angel (The Rock Bottom / Uranage) Signatures *Spear *Pedigree / Implant Buster Favorite Techniques *Full Nelson Slam *Chokeslam *Twist of Fate / RKO *Shooting Star Press *Sharpshooter *Inverted DDT *Russian Legsweep *Belly-To-Belly Suplex *Spinebuster *Jackknife Powerbomb Music Theme *"Ministry" (The Undertaker's music theme) *"Out Of The Fire" (Kane's music theme) ---- =Tekken Universe= At Tekken 6 game Demon Sanya appears in half-demon form of Devil Jin. Demon Sanya T6 Battle 03.JPG Demon Sanya T6 Battle 10.JPG ---- =Age of Aquarius Universe= Since 2009 Demon Sanya appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius". For unknown reasons Sanya suffers amnesia. He lives his ordinary life as human. He does not remember his past and does not know its origin and age. But one thing Sanya knows, he can turn into a demon and control fire (pyrokinesis). He works as a bouncer in a rock club. Until one day he was not recruiting by "Institute of Applied Exo-Physics" - the organization dedicated to the study of paranormal things and creatures. So Sanya joins a small team of people with unusual abilities, and together they stand on guard tranquility of mankind. Sanya prefers to fight hand to hand fighting style and pro-wrestling techniques. His best friend (Andrei, a werewolf) often utters the phrase "Brother! FIRE UP!", and the Demon Sanya with a smirk on his face begins to burn his enemies. Demon Sanya And Werewolf Andrei SC5.jpg|Demon Sanya and Werewolf Andrei Story #"Fire Wanderer" #"Wild Fire Of The City Of Angels" #"Farewell" #"She And He: For The First And The Last Time" #"She And He: Reunion" #"Blood And Fire" #"Calm Before The Storm" #"Vampire Problems" ---- =Need For Speed Universe= In mobile game Need For Speed: No Limits Dodge Challenger SRT Demon have got redesign in the style of the Demon Sanya. Demon Sanya NFSNL 02.png|Dodge Challenger SRT Demon Category:Alexander Category:Demon Sanya Category:Sanya Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters Category:Need For Speed Characters